Life of a Dancer
by Tyjet Ansatsu
Summary: AU, PRMF. Madison is a dancer at a local club trying to make ends meet. The new bouncer seems to be attracted to her, and vice versa. Will romance bloom? You damn right it will! MxOC for now. may change in the near future. R&R. COMPLETE!
1. The Bouncer and The Dancer

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCS AND THE PLOT

* * *

Chapter one: The Bouncer and the Dancer

The lights went low as the music started. The crowd, consisitng of horned up and drunk business men, was hollering like a pack of Ricky Martin fans. A woman came out on the stage, which resembled a runway, with a circle at the end. She was dressed like a secretary, and the music was very upbeat and erotic. She took a deep breath, and flung her hat off, sending the crowd into a frenzy trying to get it. The new bouncer grunted as he flung some guy off the stage. Why he had even taken the job here was beyond him. Wait, he needed the money so he could get the hell out of this town. As the girl went off back stage, he sighed. Being a bouncer in a strip club called the Eager Beaver. His mom would have a heart attack.

Back in the dressing room, the girl who had just come off stage shook her long black hair loose. She hated this job, but it was what she had to do to make ends meet. That new bouncer seemed kinda cute under the strobe lights, but she had a boyfriend. "Good job Madison." one of her friends said as she sat down and started cleaning her heavy make up off. "Thanks, Ashlee. I don't see how you're able to do this night after night." she said with a groan. "You get used to it." the petite brunette said as she applied some eye shadow. "Hey, did I tell you? My older brother just started work here as a bouncer." she said conversationally. The door swung open to admit a teen age boy, with a phyisque that rivalled Chris "The Masterpiece" Masters's. he leaned against the wall behind Ashlee and started shuffling a deck of cards.

"Hey bro." she said without looking at him. He grunted and drew a card. Madison looked at him, then at Ashlee. They had the same vibrant green eyes and copper skin, but that was where the similarity ended. The guy had flame red hair, whereas Ashlee had chestnut brown. "This is my brother, Dave." Ashlee said. Madison nodded and reached out to shake his hand. Dave looked at her and grunted again. "Shouldn't you be watching the girls?" Madison asked. "Nah. My bro Ian's got it. Anyone who does somethin funny gets throne out on his ear." Dave said as he heaved himself off the wall. "Ma's gonna kill me when she finds out about this job.." he moaned. "No she won't. She was a dancer once too, remember?" Ashlee reminded him. "I'm trying to forget that incident, thank you." he said sourly. Looking at his watch, he went back out. "Cute guy. If I wasn't with Paul, I'd go with him." Madison said as she got ready to leave.

Outside, as she was getting into her car, a hand clasped over her mouth and she was flung against the wall. "Paul!" she gasped as he moved to kiss her, which she accepted gladly. "Hey, baby, can I get a private dance?" he sked roughly as his hand brushed the inside of her thigh. Before she could answer, a hand fell on Paul's shoulder and pulled him away. "Take it somewhere else, Casanova." the person growled. Madison looked at the person. "Dave, was it?" she said. He nodded. "This is my boyfriend, Paul. Paul, this is Dave, the new bouncer." she introduced. "I don't give two shits who he is, I seen enough naked people for one night." he growled as he stalked off. "Hm, we need to get him some pussy so he'll loosen up.." Paul purred in her ear. "Not here, Paul.."she gasped out as his hand returned to its previous activities. "Your place or mine?" he whispered as he kissed her neck. "The car works." she whispered back, grinding ass against his groin as she walked off to her car. Within moments, the windows were fogged up and the car was rocking. Dave shook his head and walked back inside.

Inside he was met by the head honcho, Mr. Bly. "Ave a good break, lad?" he asked as he pushed Dave back in. Inside, he was met a boy his age, with jet black hair and cobalt eyes. His phyisique even more developed than Dave's was. They often joked about how he could lift the Big Show straight over his head. "So, you got any girl's picked out yet, grasshopper?" he asked. "Don't call me that, Ian." he said as he threw another guy off the stage. "To answer your question, fuck off." Dave said as Ian grabbed two very drunken idiots and hurled them like frisbees from the room. "And even if I did, what makes you think I'd tell you?" Dave griped as the show wound to a close. Their boss's son, Xander, approached them. "You two can go home now. Main show's over." he said professionally. For only being in high school, Xander had more pull in the local government than the DA. Scary when you actually stopped to think about it.

Ian looked at Dave as they climbed into his car. As he was about to say something, he was stopped by the sight of the car Dave had seen Madison and Paul going into. "Tell me there's not one of our girls in there.." he said to Dave, who shrugged. "They're covered, I slipped the dude some condoms when I grabbed him earlier. Besides, the pair of em was gonna fuck anyway, so no harm done." he said as he pulled out. "I guess." Ian said as he watched the city flash by. Briarwood. The pair had come here recently, to attend Dave's father's funeral. They had intended on leaving, but their car had broken down, and they had needed the money to fix it when Dave's little sister had said the place she worked at needed a couple new bouncers.

Madison and Paul had long been finished, now they were just laying there, all sweaty, waiting for a cop to bust them so Madison could fluant her perfect breasts at him as they drove away. It was trashy, but they got such a rush out of it that they wound up fucking each other again later. It was dirty, it was messy, and it was kinky. Just the way Paul liked it. Why she even went out with him other than the sex was beyond her. Her musings were interuppted by a tapping on the window. They both grinned and rolled it down, and proptly wished they hadn't. It was Vida, Madison's older sister. Madison paled visibly. "Both of you are under arrest." she snapped, highly disappointed in her sister's actions. When her parents heard about this, they were gonna flip. As they got dressed and were loaded into the squad car, Ashlee stood watching at the door. She shook her head. Madison never learned. With a sigh, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

As Dave and Ian pulled into the driveway, Ian's cellphone rang. Dave looked at the caller I.D. and glared at Ian. "Care to explain why my baby sister's calling you?" he seethed. Ian let out a nervous chuckle as he answered the phone. After listening to what she had to say, Ian hung up. "We gotta go bail one of the girls out of jail." he said with a sigh. Dave tossed Ian the keys. "You drive. I'll call Xander."

Madison looked at her sister through the bars of the holding cell and boredly began twisting her hair around her index finger. Paul had already been bailed by his parents. "So when am I gonna get out of here?" she asked. "When mom gets here to drag your ass back into prep school." Vida snorted as she continued to play solitare. A guard approached her and whispered something in her ear. She looked pissed beyond the point reason, and the reason became apparent as the new bouncer Dave came in. "I'm here to post her bail." he said tonelessly. "You can't do that!" Vida sputtered. Dave looked at her funnily. "If you forbid me from doing so, you would be holding her against her will, and therefore be breaking one of the laws you strive to uphold." he said cooly, obviously having been through this before. He laid the money on the table as Madison was let out. "Looks like I'm not going back to prep school after all, Vi." she said cheekily as she left.

"You mind tellin me why you couldn't just go to the cheap motel that was right next door?" Dave asked as he drove her to her house, having dropped Ian off earlier. "It's more fun getting caught. Haven't you ever done anything erotic like that?" she asked as her hand slid up his leg. "If you don't remove your hand from my person, you will wish you had." he said as he skillfully wove in and out of traffic. "And to answer your question, I fucked a girl in a glass elevator when it was stuck between floors." he said, recalling the looks on everyone's faces when the doors slid open while they were still on the go.

As he pulled into her apartment complex, she heard him. "Is it normal for your boyfriend to have a drunken entourage at your house this late at night?" he asked curiously. "He what?" she gaped at what she saw. There, on her couch, was her boyfriend and some whore. "Oh shit..." Dave whispered as she stormed through the crowd, screaming at them to get out, and pulling the whore up by her hair, and throwing her out the door. And then, as if it couldn't get worse, she walked right up to Paul, and slapped him. "We're done, you bitch." she hissed. as he wound back to hit her, a powerful grip was locked onto his wrist. "I think it's time for you to go, you scum bag." Dave seethed. With almost inhuman speed, he Irish whipped Paul into the wall, putting a lovely hole there. "C'mon. You can stay at my place tonight." he said as he applied a lovely headlock to Paul. Madison nodded and began to pack what little belongings she had.

The drive to Dave's house was relatively quiet, except for the AC/DC song "Hell's Bells" playing. Madison looked out the window, ashamed of herself for having sexual relations with Paul so many times. For all she knew, she could be carrying an STD now. "So why'd you start dancing?" he asked suddenly as the silence became unbearable. Madison looked a little startled at first, but relaxed. "When I quit prep school, I had to do something to pay the bills, and then my ex boyfriend Xander asked if I would give it a try. And I've been dancing ever since." she confessed. "You know, you're one of the first people to call it dancing and not stripping." she added. "My mom was a dancer when I was a kid. She drilled it into my head that it was called dancing." he replied as he pulled into his driveway. Madison nodded in understanding.

As the pair entered the darkened kitchen, the lights came on, blinding them momentarily. In the doorway stood a very attractive woman, with worry lines etched into her face, her brown eyes blazing with anger. "This is taking a coworker home?" she shrieked, making them both cringe. "Ma, her boyfriend was cheatin on her and she needed a place to stay!" he shouted back, only to be slapped powerfully across the face. "Don't you ever yell at me again! I went through hell to get custody of you and your sister, who I might add is now shaking her ass to pay the bills!" his mother shouted. "And this is differant from when you had me how?" he asked sarcastically, only to be slapped again. "I told you never to mention that again!" she hissed at him, making it obvious where he had inherited part of his temper. With a snort of disgust, he stormed up the stairs, and slammed a door at the end of the hall, making the neighbors start yelling, only to be silenced by the sound of a shotgun being fired.

His mother looked at Madison and smiled. "Hello dear, I'm Naomi." she said pleasantly, her previous anger gone like it was never there. "Um, what was that all about?" she asked, a bit confused. "Oh that." she said as she pulled out a chair at the table. "I have to be hard on him sometimes. He's his father's son in every sense." she said as her eyes misted over. "My being so hard on him is what drives him to be better than he is." she explained as she wiped away a small tear. "Come on dear, I'll show you where you can sleep for tonight." she said after blowing her nose. Madison nodded and followed her to the room across from the one she had seen Dave storm into. Upon netry, she noticed it seemed to be furnished as if some one had lived here. "This was my daughter Ashlee's old room." she said, answering her unasked question.

Later that night, Madison heard sounds coming from Dave's room. She crept out, and peeked through the crack in door. She saw Dave standing in the middle of the room, delivering lightning fast punches and kicks to a punching bag. Then she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, and his torso gleamed with sweat as steam rose from his shoulders. _'It must be cold in there..'_ she thought. A hand fell on her shoulder, making her jump. She looked up at her captor sheepishly, only to find it was Ashlee. "Enjoying the show?" she whispered, grinning. Madison blushed and nodded. Before they could say anything else, the door was flung open, bathing them in light as Dave stood in the doorway, his arms folded across his massive chest. "Which one of you jizzed yourself?" he asked disdainfully. Madison blushed even harder and ran back into her room for the night.

"You know she likes you, right?" Ashlee said. "I know." he said blandly as he went back in his room and shut the lights off. Ashlee rolled her eyes and went into her room to have a little girl talk with Madison about her brother. At this rate they would be bed buddies by the end of the week. In Naomi's room, she grinned. Her son never did learn how to be subtle, as he just demonstrated. Poor girl, she must be embarassed out of her life right now. Naomi shrugged and rolled over, and went tot sleep.

In the girl's room, the pair sat in the middle of the room, passing a bottle of scotch back and forth. "So, what did you think of the show?" Ashlle asked, giggling as Madison sputtered and spewed half the scotch in her mouth across the room like Old Faithful. The door slid open and in walked Ian. "I thought I heard a bottle opening." he said as he yawned, ignoring the fact that two occupants of the room were glaring daggers at him. "So, what's this about a show?" he asked as Ashlee handed him the bottle. "She saw Dave working out and she had a little accident." Ashlee said. Ian rasied his eyebrows. "Accident?" he asked. "I jizzed myself." Madison said bluntly. Ian's eyebrows disappeared into his hair line at this statement. "Ah. I see." he said as he swallowed some scotch and passed the bottle back. "You know he only does that when he has something bugging him right?" Ian said, oblivious to the fact that Dave stood outisde, listening to the conversation. He frowned and went into his room, and went to sleep.

The next morning, he woke up with a strange weight lying on his stomach. Looking down, he found it was Madison. "Holy shit.." he breathed. As he watched her sleep, he found his friend waking up and it wasn't Madison. Little Dave took a liking to her as well, it seemed. And she chose that moment to wake up, only to feel something poking her inner thigh. Looking down, she saw bulge protruding from the front of Dave's pants. "That better be a test tube or soemthing." she said as she traced one of his scars with her finger tips. "Yeah? And what are those in yer bra?" he retorted, making her notice her nipples were rock hard. The two looked at each other for about two seconds, and rolled away from each other. "Yeah, I'll be taking a very **_COLD_** shower." he muttered as grabbed some clothes for the day. Madison nodded, remembering how when Ashlee and Ian had started making out, she had crept in here and fallen asleep. Ashlee entered the room, and stopped short. "Girl, you gotta do somethin about this." she said as she noticed Madison wasn't wearing a bra. "Now get ready, we gotta go to school." she said as she walked out.

* * *

reviews are appreciated. I don't give a rat's ass if you flame me or not, but just remember: it was your choice to read this story, not mine. 

REVIEW!


	2. Cutting Class

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs and the plot. typical.

* * *

Chapter Two: Cutting Class

The ride to school was relatively silent, with Ian sproting a lovely black eye after Dave found him and his sister asleep naked. "So.." Ian began, only to be silenced by a look from Dave. Madison looked a little scared, knowing she would have to face Paul today. Ashlee looked indifferant, but on the inside she was laughing her ass off. It was so funny watching Dave punch some one like that, and the way he acted afterwords was even funnier. As they pulled up into an empty spot, Madison paled. Paul was waiting for them. As they got out, one of Paul's lackey's tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at them. Dave looked at Ian, who nodded.

"Well, well. Looks like the newbie is making off with my girl." Paul sneered. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but she threw yer happy ass to the curb last night." Dave said as he silently signalled Ashlee to get out of there with Madison. She nodded and grabbed Madison's wrist and tried to lead her away, only to be stopped by another of Paul's cronies, Terry. "Where ya goin babe?" he slurred, obviously having been hitting the heroine a little early this morning. Ian looked at Dave, who seemed to be restraining himself from decking the lot of them right now. "Leave me alone, Terry, I told you I'm not interested." she snorted. Paul looked at Madison and grabbed her arm, dragging her toward him. "C'mon baby, let's ditch these losers and go have some fun." he said. "Paul, what part of 'we're done' do you not understand?" she spat as she struggled to break free. She was actually rather strong, but Paul had a good hundred and fifty pounds on her, so she wasn't going anywhere. "You got to the count of three to take your hands off her." Dave said as he cracked his knuckles, going into bouncer mode.

"One.."he said as he began walking toward Paul, who laughed. "Two.." Paul began to grope Madison, making his cronies laugh. "Three." Dave said as he luanched a perfect tornado kick , nailing Paul in the side of the head. That did it. Both sides began throwing punches wildly, attarcting the attention of everyone in the area. The chant of 'Fight, fight, fight.." rose over the school grounds. Ian lifted a guy over his head, and threw him with all his strnegth at a car, shattering the wind sheild. "A bit much, don't you think?" Ashlee yelled at him as she used her caporia skills. Madison seemed to be holding her own, glad that she took that judo class. The fight was brought to an abrubt halt by the faculty. "They started it! I was just going to talk to my girlfriend and and he kicked me!" Paul yelled. The teacher looked at Dave and Ian. "You two come with me. the rest of you get to class." she said sternly, leaving Madison and Ashlee at the mercy of Paul and Terry.

As the pair walked down the hall, Dave spotted Xander. He nudged Ian, who nodded and faked tripping and bumping into him. "Hey, watch where you're-" he began, before noticing who had bumped into him. "I'll handle these two ma'am." he said as Dave gestured toward the office. The teacher nodded and left. "Care to tell me what that was about?" he said as his two friends Nick and Chip walked up. "Who are they?" Nick asked. "The two new bouncers I told you about." Xander said as the five walked into class, and taking their seats. Dave noticed how Paul was sitting VERY close to Madison, and whispering something in her ear. Whatever it was, it was scaring the hell out of her.

"And if you ever try to leave me again, I will kill you, you stupid bitch. You got that?" Paul hissed into her ear. She nodded, scared out of her mind. She felt his hand running up and down her thigh as he spoke. "And I don't ever want you to go near that freak with red hair again, understood?" she nodded again as his hand settled between her legs, intent on making her want him by the end of the class period. He hadn't had his morning fuck, so he was in a pissy mood and horny as an old goat. Getting the shit kicked out of him didn't help, either. Madison cringed as he began his little task. She was regretting wearing a skirt today already. She bit back a moan as he continued to finger her. This was going to be a long day.

Dave let out an almost inaudible growl as he watched. This was digusting. And something told him it was only going to get worse for her. "Dude, let it go. You're already in the cross hairs of half the thugs here." Nick whispered to him. Dave nodded and turned toward the front as the sensei walked in. Nick didn't cath the hand signal he sent to Ashlee.

In the back of the room, Madison was pleading with him to move his hand. He refused, and doubled his efforts. Madison bit back another moan as she felt herself nearing the edge. As he was about to deliver the last thrust with his finger, an extremely thick rubber band collided with his crotch. Madison looked at him, to see his eyes crossed, and him about to fall out of his chair. She saw Ashlee grin in triumph, and prepared another rubber band, this time firing at Terry, who let out a shout of pain and fell out of his chair. The sensei continued with his lecture as if nothing was happening. Dave got the distinct impression that their sensei would plow on with his lecture even if a riot broke out behind him.

Before Dave could contemplate this, his train of thought was interrupted by the bell. Madison bolted for the door, only to have her wrist grabbed by Paul. "Where you goin?" he said through gritted teeth, walking like a cowboy from an old western movie. "What did I tell you about laying hands on her?" a voice with a slight Irish accent asked. Paul looked over his shoulder to see Dave standing there, looking ready to kick his ass again. "Stay out of this, newbie." he snapped. Madison chose that moment to break lose and take off down the hall. With an angry growl, Paul gave chase, skidding to a stop as she ran itno the girl's bathroom. "You can't avoid me forever, bitch..." he murmured as he stalked to his next class.

Madison emerged to see Dave leaning against the wall. "Is he always like this, or is it just his time of the month?" he asked as he pushed off the wall. She giggled slightly. "I don't wanna go to my next class." she whined. "We can always gyp class." he stated conversationally. "Deal. In fact, why don't we just cut the rest of the day?" Ian's voice asked. Dave nodded as he, Ashlee, Ian, and Madison headed out to the parking lot. As they climbed into the car, they heard Ian, who was driving. "So where do y'all want to go?" he called back to them. Dave thought for a minute before answering. "How bout that skate park?" he said, wanting to be on his board again. The rest agreed, and they were on their way, unaware of the new security cameras that had just been installed.

As they pulled into the park, Dave inhaled deeply. "Ah, it feels good to be breathing the park air!" he said. Madison took a breath and promptly choked. It reeked in here! "How can you guys stand that smell?" she choked out. Dave tossed her a hankerchif. "No clue. it seems natural." he said with a shrug as he mounted his board. She watched as he rolled into the half pipe and began to land some fairly impressive tricks. "Does he always do that?" she asked Ashlee as her friend strapped her helmet on. "No, he's getting back into his groove right now. Ian's better than him, so he always trys to land stuff Ian won't even attempt." she said as she rolled off to join the other two. Madison shrugged and grabbed her roller blades. It had been awhile since she had skated, so she was a bit rusty.

As the group skated, Paul sat up in the bleachers, watching. That bitch was going to pay for deserting him. Oh yes..she would pay. And when he was done with her, she would begging him to take her back. And then, that bouncer, Dave, would die. Oh yes. A long slow painful death would be good. And then, he would throw him in the woods, where no one would ever find the body.

As Madison performed an obscene jump over a bus, she got this weird feeling she was being watched. As she skidded to a stop, she looked around. Her gaze fell on the bleachers, where she saw him. Paul. He raised his hand and waved. She felt suddenly cold. He was sending her a message: I'm here. I'm watching you. She turned and skated away as fast as she could. Dave had been sitting on the top of the half pipe, resting, when he saw Madison jump the bus. He smiled in spite of himself. She was good, no denying it. Then he saw she stopped and started looking around. He saw she stared at something, then skated off like a woman possessed. He frowned, and skated down the pipe, and followed her.

Madison came to a stop by the car, panting. Hearing the sound of a skateboard approaching, she spun. It was only Dave. "Hey, you aight?" he asked as he pulled to a stop. She shook her head. "Lemme guess, some sick bastard followed us here and is now stalking you." he said as he leaned against the car and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He held out the pack to her. "Want one?" he asked. She shook her head. "Suit yourself." he said as he lit one, letting the poisonous drug flow through him. "Paul's here." she whispered. Dave exhaled a cloud of smoke and stood. "I noticed." he said quietly. "And he brought friends." he added. She looked up to see him and his cronies skating towards them.

"What do you want." Dave said emotionlessly, fully intent on getting through this with as little bodily harm as possible. "I want you to get the fuck away from my bitch." Paul snarled. Dave looked at him carefully before delivering his verdict. "Fuck off. She ain't your bitch no more." Paul looked pissed at this one. As he was about to say something, Dave reached into his pocket and pulled out a raptor magnum. Pointing it at the goon crew as he had decided to call them, he spoke. "If'n you don't get the fuck outta here, I'm gonna shove this weapon so far up your ass you'll be tasting gunpowder." Paul and his crew decided to retreat. Ian and Ashlee rolled to a stop as the goon crew left. "Let's go." Ian said, sensing the tension in the air. The group nodded and drove off. Paul growled. Unfortunetly for that bitch, he knew her work schedule, and wehn she had to be there. So all he had to do was wait...

The rest of the day was spent just hanging out, them laughing and joking like all friends did. "What time we gotta work?" Dave asked Ian as he changed his shirt. "Nine to five. Why?" Ian yelled back from the bathroom where he was shaving. Shaving what, I don't even want to go there. "Cuz, Madison and sis have to be there by seven, and we have to go with." Dave's muffled reply came as he pulled on his black tanktop. Ian shook his head. He knew the real reason. Ever since this morning, Dave had been acting strange, and Ian had a strong suspicion that it had to do with him and Madison waking up horny as hell and not being able to anything about it.

As the four pulled up in front of the club, Madison gave Dave a lingering glance, who in turn rolled his eyes. Ian looked at Ashlee. There was something going on betweeb them, and they were dancing around it like kids. "We may have to do something about this, mon amor.." he whispered to Ashlee as he embraced ehr from behind. She giggled and nodded. "Later, Ian, later." she whispered back. Ian was thankful that Dave didn't see this.

Paul sat in the back of the room, watching the stage, his camera ready. The first part of his plan involved scaring the hell out of her,then seducing her until she finally cracked and was his again. "You come here a lot?" some guy asked him. Paul nodded as the show began. He raised his camera and faked taking pictures.

Back stage, as Madison got ready, she heard the door open and close, and saw Dave glance around. Even though he had already seen her mostly naked, she was till slightly shy about her body. "Every one here?" he yelled. Every one screamed back a "YES!" before he left. Ashlee looked at Madison as she prepared to go on stage. "Madison, your up." she said. Madison nodded and walked out onto the stage.

Paul smiled evilly as Madison began to strut her stuff(no pun intended). Raising his camera again, he began to take pictuer after picture, capturing the whole performance in a frame by frame. These would look excellent on his walls, just like she would look excellent in his bed, where she belonged. She was his, whether she liked it or not. And in time, she would begin to see that.

Up on stage, Madison shed her coat, revealing her lacy black bra as she continued to dance erotically. She knelt by a guy at the of the stage, who stuffed about fifty bucks into her bra. And tried to cop a fell. Unfortenetly, Dave's fist helped the man out of the club. Feeling a little more daring than usual, she flung off her skirt, leaving her self nearly exposed to about fifty drunken men she ahd never even met before. As the music wound down, she spied Paul in the back, taking pictures. Immediatly, she ran back stage. Paul smiled. She knew he was stalking her. But she had no proof, so she couldn't do anything. And she couldn't go to the cops anyway, since Vida would just send her back to prep schoool. So there wasn't a thing she could do. And she knew it.

"You aight?" Ashlee asked her, remiscent of her brother. Madison shook her head. "That bastard is here, isn't he?" she said, opening and closing her fist, a trait she had got from her mom when she was mad. "Did he do anything?" she asked. Madison shook her head again. "What's goin down?" dave asked the two, ignoring his sister's state of undress. "Paul's here." Madison said quietly. Dave growled like an angry dog and prepared to go and kick his ass. "You can't touch him, mate." Xander's voice said. Xander walked in with Nick and Chip. "He ain't done nothing nobody else ain't doin, so we can't throw him out." Zander explained. "I'm still gonna kick his ass!" Dave roared, bringing his fist down on the table breaking it in two. "I hope your gonna pay for that." Xander said blandly. "Take it outta my check." Dave growled as he went outside. "What's got him so wound up?" Chip asked. "Who knows. He's been like this since dad passed on." Ashlee said with a shrug.

Outside, the said bouncer was smoking yet another cig. His mom had been after him to quit for a fair few years, and had even sent him to rehab. Sadly, it didn't work. As he was about to head inside, he heard a maniacal chuckle. Turning, he saw Paul leaning against the wall, taking another hit of heroine. "You know she'll just come back to me right?" he laughed. Dave snorted. "Fuck you. You're fucking delusional, you stupid fuck." Dave spat, knowing that if his mom heard him, she would slap him again. "You really shouldn't piss me off, bouncer. My dad runs this town. I could have you fired, and then have Madison become my personal dancer, and no one would get a say in it." Paul said dangerously. "Yeah? The last time some one told me that, ya know what I did?" Dave began. "What?" Paul asked with a roll of his eyes. "I burned his house to the ground, and shot the bastard with a fucking M-2409 SAW as he came running out, screaming like a little girl. So don't fuck with me. It'll be the last mistake you ever make.."Dave trailed off menacingly as he spun on his heel and headed inside, leaving Paul to think about what he just said.

Once he came back inside, he saw Madison looking at him kind of funny. "What?" he asked irritably. She shook her head and went back to cleaning off her make up. Dave sighed. He had a question for her, and now was as good a time as any to ask her. He came up behind her and put his calloused hands on her shoulders. Her skin felt like Chinese silk. "Madison, can I ask you question?" he said. "You just did." she replied. "No, you know what I mean." "Sure." Dave took a deep breath, and let it out. "Will you bre my girlfriend?" he asked. Madison dropped her make up brush, stood, and turned toward him. "Does this answer your question?" she whispered as she kissed him passionately, with him returning the kiss after the shock wore off. It was intense, lie fire was flowing between the two when they heard someone clearing their throat. The pair broka apart to see Xander standing there with his arms crossed. "I hope you two have a good explanation for this." he said blandly. "Does the answer we're going out count?" Dave said hopefully. Xander shrugged. "Eh, why not." Madison grinned and hugged Dave. He smiled. He hoped he knew what he was getting into.

* * *

so, what do you think? First person who can guess what movie this fic is based off of gets the next chapter dedicated to them. 

HINT: it starred Demi Moore, and was made in 1996.

REVIEW!


	3. Life and Death

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs and the plot. Aight? Now get off my back.

WARNING: there is rape in this cahpter. Don't read if you can't stomach that.

* * *

Chapter three: Life and Death

Paul threw down his headphones in disgust. Why had even bothered to bug the dressing room? Now that those two were dating, his plans were all for naught. But that was of little consequence; all he had to so was play telephone at school, and she'd be at his mercy again. And that bouncer, he would be the laughingstock of the entire school. Or he could..yes. An evil smile formed on Paul's face.

As Xander left, he began to think. Why would Dave ask her now of all times, when she was getting naked for a living? He must really like her if that was the case. His train of thought was interrupted by a police car pulling up in front of the club. "Shit!" he swore. His father had just placed him in charge of the club and already the cops were showing up. As the officer driving stepped out, he swore again. It was Vida. Didn't she ever learn?

"What, Vida?" he said tiredly. "I need to talk to Madison. It's about that guy who bailed her out of jail." she said frantically. "The new bouncer? What about him?" Xander asked, not liking where this was going. "He's part of really dangerous street gang, and he's also wanted in Angel Grove." she revealed. Xander suddenly feklt sick. He had hired a criminal? "This is gonna break her heart.." he muttered. "What was that?" Vida asked. "Your baby sister just started dating me, officer." Dave said as he emerged from the club, carrying another drunken fool.

Dave looked at Vida for about five seconds before he spoke again. "And if this is about what happened in Angel Grove, that's already been sorted out, and the gang was disbanded a month ago." he stated as she reached for her handcuffs. "What I wanna know, is who told you all this." he said as she snapped the cuffs on him. "An anyonmous tip." Vida replied. "Lemme guess, it was Paul." he said with a roll of his eyes. Vida nodded. "In that case tell him I said fuck off." he said as he got into the squad car. Madison came out at that exact moment. "Vida, waht are you doing?" she yelled at her sister. "He's dangerous, Madison. And you're gonna hafta come with me as well, Mom's on her way to the station." she said heavily.

The ride to the police station was relatively quiet, mostly because Dave was plotting how best to murder Paul. The desert fire ants was appealing, but where would get em? 'Ah, hell with it. I'll just go with the execution style shooting method. It always worked for John Wayne.' he thought as the car pulled in. Dave was escorted to a cell, whilst Madison was sat in the front room. Dave looked around at his surroundings, remembering Ian telling him that everything made of stone had a breaking point, you just had to find it.

Outside, Paul sat on the hood of an impounded car, snickering to himself. "I guess you think that's funny, don't you, stalker?" an ice cold voice asked him. He spun around to see a person standing there dressed like Trinity from the Matrix. "Who the hell are you?" Paul sputtered. "Never you mind. I'm only gonna tell you this once, so listen up: keep the fuck away from Madison and her friends, or you will regret it." the person said icily as she brushed past. As Paul reached for the gun in his pocket, he heard the person again. "You don't want to do that. Trust me." she said as she walked into the police station. Madison was sitting outside the cells in front of Vida, trying to make her change her mind. "Plaese, sis, I don't wanna go back! You have no idea what it was like there?" she pleaded. Vida shook her head. "Your right. I don't." "Then why are you gonna let them send me back?" Madison asked. Vida sighed and looked away. She hated doing this to her sister, but she didn't have a choice. "Because it's my job."

"That's the lamest exuse I've ever heard, and I've heard a lot of em." the person from outside said. Vida looked up. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm here to bail Dave out." she said. "Can't He has to stay here until he can be transported back to Angel Grove, where he gets tried for murder." Vida said. The person removed her sungalsses, revealing a pair of brown eyes that seemed to look straight into your soul. "Hey sis!" Dave yelled merrilly from his cell as he jimmied the lock. She sighed. He never changed. "Dave, what would dad say?" she asked exasperated. "Damn that was fun, let's do it again?" he said stupidly, earning a chuckle from everyone in the room.

The door blew open again, this time revealing a stylishly dressed woman who appeared to be in her mid thirties, with the same brown eyes as Madison and Vida, with jet black hair. "Alright Vida, where is she?" she said in a superior tone. Vida nodded toward her baby sister, feeling sorry for her. "Young lady, it is high time you actually started behaving yourself." she began, only to be cut off by a snort of laughter. Dave stood framed in the doorway, shaking his head. "That's a nice speech. By the sounds of it, you been spoutin that one off for a fair few years now." he said between laughs. His sister rolled her eyes and slapped him on the back of the head. Mrs. Rocca glared at him.

"And I take it your the delinquent that's been terrorizing this town?" she asked distastefully. "Did I make the front page?" he asked innocently. Madison glanced at him, silently hoping he would get the message and shut the hell up. No such luck. "So, do you like seeing your kids suffer, or are do you just not like them?" he asked conversationally. This earned him another slap on the back of the head from his sister. "Madison, we're going." her mother said sternly. As Madison brushed past Dave, she slipped a piece of paper into his hand and winked. He nodded and went back into his cell.

As Madison got in the back of her mother's limo, she was horrified to see Paul sitting there, grinning triumphantly. "Madison, Paul here has told me of your new career, and I must say, I am very disappointed in you." she lectured. Madison edged as far away from the both of them as she could. This was turning into a living nightmare.

In the building, Dave's sister stared at Vida. "Why didn't you do anything?" she asked as she pulled out a chair and sat down. "Becuse if I did, she would arrange for me to be fired, and then I wouldn't be able to help you guys anymore, Trini." she said as she resumed her solitare. "Back up. You two know each other?" Dave yelled from his cell. "Yeah. Sorority sisters." Trini yelled back as Vida grabbed the keys and handed them to Trini. "Get your brother, and get out of my city." she said quietly. Trini nodded and unlocked the door to his cell. "Sis, did you ride your bike here?" he asked. She nodded. Dave looked at Vida. "You got any bikes in that impound yard?" he asked. She pionted at a whole section of motorcycles, dirt bikes, and the like. Dave rubbed his hands together with great glee as he hotwired a PCJ-600 and mounted it. "Thanks, Vi." Trini said as the pair hugged. Dave revved the engine and tore off into the night, not really caring where he was going.

Back at Dave's mom's house, Ashlee hung up her cell phone. She poked Ian awake, who in turn rolled over. "Ian. Dave's out. We ahve to move. Now." she said, shaking him violently. "You're leaving already?" her mom's voice came from the doorway. Ashlee nodded apologetically. "it's okay dear, do what you have to do." she said with a smile. Ashlee nodded and hugged her mom. She hated having to this to her so often, but it was part of who they were. As the pair packed and left on their own pair of PCJs, Naomi whispered "God be with you.." before she went back in the house.

At the Rocca mansion, Madison was currently trying to explain to her mother WHY she kicked Paul to the curb in the first place. "Mom, I walked in on him and his stupid friends having a beer bash in my apartment! AND I caught him fucking a whore!" she yelled at her mother in the kitchen. Paul was sitting out in the den, smirking. He had always been good at talking to women and getting what he wanted through his vocal talents. A trait he and his father shared. "Don't try to lie to me, young lady! He told me all about your tryst with that new bouncer! And don't try to deny it! And another thing! Stripping?" her mother screamed. Madison rolled her eyes. "Dancing, mother." she corrected automatically, albeit tiredly. "Um, Mrs. Rocca, I think that she's just very confused and needs some rest." Paul's silk voice said. "Of course. Be a dear and escort to her room, will you Paul?" she said briskly as she grabbed her coat and prepared to go. Paul grinned evilly once the two were alone in the room. Madison began backing away in fear. "Don't worry, I'll take REAL good care of you.." he hissed as he advanced.

As Dave rode down the highway, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something going in here that they weren't telling him. As he pulled to stop in front of what appeared to be a biker bar, he thanked his stars that he ahd gotten marked when he still ran with the Dragons. As he entered the building, he noticed how everyone seemed to be staring at him. Taking a seat at the bar, he signalled the bar tender for a beer. He really needed to quit drinking, another habit rehab had faikled to break. "Hey muscle head!" some one called out. "If yer talkin to me, fuck yerself, bitch." Dave retorted loud enough for half the bar to hear. The bar went silent as the biggest dude Dave had ever seen spun him around. Dave looked up casually, and took a drink of his beer, then sprayed the said beer all over the front of the man's shirt. "Now get yer Gaddam hands off me, street pizza." he said quietly. It was quiet for a moment, until the man punched Dave across the face. Then all hell broke loose.

Trini, Ian, and Ashlle all met outside the bar. "You know where Dave is?" Ian asked as he got off his bike. His question was answered as a guy was flung through the window of the bar. "If I had to guess, he's in the dead centre of that bar fight." Ashlee said as she pulled off her helmet, knowing that her brother loved nothing more than to be in thick of things if it cuased chaos. Ian sighed and kicked the door open, and automatically ducked under a chair. With a lightning fast movement, he punched the guy three times in the torso, dropping him like a sack of horse shit. Trini and Ashlee entered, putting their praying mantis styles to good use. As the fight wound to a close, they saw a battered dave holding the big guy a foot of the ground. "Call me a muscle head again, and you'll be breathing out the other side of your face." he said as he flung the guy like a rag doll. "Yer late." he muttered to Ian as the three joined him at the bar.

At the Rocca mansion, Madison found herself tied to her bed, completly naked, not to mention spread eagled. she raised her head to see Paul advancing on her, with a wicked gleam in his hazel eyes. "No.." she whispered as she felt him entering her. She began screaming as he had his way with her, not really caring if he hurt her or not. "Shut up, bitch!" he snarled as he slapped her across the face and continued raping her. She did the only thing she could do. She cried.

Back at the bar. dave pulled out the piece of paper she had given him back in the bin. Walking over to the pay phone, he slipped a few quarters in the slot, watching amusment as his sister's shot down any attempts to hit on them. Afetr the third ring, some one picked up. And it wasn't Madison. It was Paul. _"Hello?"_ he said silkily. "What the hell did you do you do to her?" Dave hissed into the phone. _"Why don't you ask her?"_ Paul sneered. there was a sound of rustling fabric. _"Dave?"_ she whispered, sounding scared and hurt. "What happened?" he asked. Her response made his blood boil with rage. _"He raped me."_ With a savage roar, Dave slammed the phone down, and stormed out of the bar. As his friends attempted to follow they heard him. "Go. I'll meet you later." With that, he climbed on his bike and roared off. "I pity whoever he's goin after." Ian snorted as the remain three climbed on thier bikes and rode off in the oppisite direction.

As the scenery whipped past him, dave was busy cursing himself for actually leaving. The one time he actually listened to a cop, his woman got raped. Now he really was gonna kill Paul, and all his lackeys. And if anyone tried to stop him, the affair with the torching of the Angel Grove DA's house would look mild compared to the chaos and desrtuction he would unleash.

Paul sat in front of his conquest as he was calling her now, holding his camera. Others found this sort of thing perverted, whilst other foundit erotic. He could make huge money off of these on the internet. Snapping another picture, he noticed she was crying. Again. "Shut it. I already told you, he's not coming back for you. And even if he does, he'll never touch you again." he snapped at her. Her reply was cut off by the sound of a motorcycle pulling up. Rushing to the window, he saw it was Dave. That bastard had uncanny timing. "I guess he will befucking you soon." he sneered as he left the room.

Dave entered the massive house and drew his weapon. He was gonna kill him right now, and be done with it. There was a sound from the upstairs, sounding oddly like a body hitting the floor. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he rushed up the stairs. He skidded to a stop and took in what he was seeing. Paul was lying on the floor, with a knife sticking out of his back, Madison on her knees crying a few feet away. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened. Paul had cut her loose to her as a hostage, she had fought back, and the knife had slipped from his hands, she grabbed it, and stabbed him. As he knelt beside her, he wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay. I'm here now.." he whispered soothingly. There was the sound of a car door being slammed shut, making Dave stiffen. "You might wanna pack some stuff." he said softly as he stood. He spat on the body bitterly, glad it was over.

Mrs. Rocca came up the stairs just in time to see this, and she promptly screamed. Dave cringed at the sound, and holstered his raptor magnum. "W-what did you do?" Mrs. Rocca asked as she clutched the banister for support. "Not a damn thing." he said sourly. "You killed my duaghter;s fiance!" she shrieked. dave winced. That was unexpected. Madison came out of her room carrying a back pack. ""Young lady, stay awy from him! He killed your future husband." Madison said nothing, but raised a stun gun, and fired. Dave looked at his girl. "How long have you wanted to do that?" he asked as they walked down the stairs. "All my life." Madison replied as they headed to the garage.

Dave looked at the selection, and strode over to a Banshee convertible. "That's my mom's." Madison said. dave looked at her. "Like she ever uses it." he retorted as he wheeled his bike in and put it in the trunk, which remarkably had room left over. "Does your mom belive in having lots of luggage room in her sports cars?" he asked curiously as he hopped into the passenger seat. "Yeah. Now hwere are we going?" she asked as she pulled out, reminding him of how his friend Derak drove. When he told her their destination, her widened slightly, but she nodded anyway. This was gonna be one hell of a story to tell her friends if she ever returned to Briarwood. Hgihly unlikely.

* * *

Please review? please? 


	4. Among Strange Company

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs and the plot. Everything else is liscensed trademark.

* * *

Chapter Four: Among Strange Company

Madison stared up at the house in front of her, slightly shocked at it's size. It was about half the size of her house, and was covered in various plant growth. "Where are we?" Madison aske Dave as he pulled her bags from the trunk, as well as his bike. "Home." he said. There was sudden howling, and out of the bushes came a vicous looking wolf. Madison screamed, unitl it it started licking Dave's hand. "Don't worry bout Xanta, he's harmless unless you hit him first." Dave said as he scratched the wolf's head. Madison relaxed, and reached out to pet him. The front door of the house banged open to reveal a man dressed in red. Dave grinned. "Hey, uncle Jason." he called. Jason looked down, and front filpped down the stairs.

"Is this your girl?" he asked as Xanta ran up to him and started jumping around him. "Yeah. I'm Madison." she said, holding out her hand. Jason shook it. "You got a good grip there, Madison." he commented as a samurai walked out onto the roof. "Yo, Justin, what the hell are ya doin?" Dave called up. Justin ignored him, and belly flopped onto a trampoline. bouncing about twenty feet in the air, and landing on the ground with a massive thud. Madison winced. "You been watchin Viva La Bam again?" Jason asked. Justin nodded weakly as he climbed to his feet. Dave rolled his eyes and slapped Justin across the back, making him fall again.

"C'mon, you gotta meet the rest of the crew." Dave said as he walked into the house. Madison followed, while Jason picked Justin up in a fireman's carry and brought him. Sitting on an old couch was an islander, who by the looks of him, loved gambling. He had his ear pireced, and dangling from it was a die. "Yo, Anthony, shot anything good lately." Dave said as he the two grasped eachother's forearms. He shook his head. "Nah, Derak took all my guns after I shot im in the ass with a tranq dart." Anthony said dismissively. The other person in the room looked up at the mention of his name. "Nice to see you again, Dave." he said as he bowed. "Who is this lovely young lady?" he asked curiously. "I'm Madison. Dave's girlfriend." she said as she bowed in return. Anthony looked at her, then at Dave. "Hm, I guess you do have good taste in women." he said, which made Dave slug him as hard as he could. Anthony spat a tooth out, and began feeling where the tooth had been. "Huh. There goes the last of my baby teeth." he said. Dave rolled his eyes and went upstairs, Madioson in tow.

Madison looked around the room they had just entered. It looked kinda wierd. In one corner of the room there was a half pipe which was about four feet tall, with blankets and stuff inside it. In another part of the room, there was what appeared to be a wrestling arena, and there were weapons hanging all over the walls. And finally, the closet. It was expanded to be a recording studio, with the other rooms all connected to it so everyone had access to it. "This is your room? I'm impressed." she said as she dropped her bag on the ground and looked around. "Yeah, just try not to get in the ring. It's still broken from when we had our battle royale." he said as set the rest of her stuff down. "Was that every one down stairs?" she asked. "Nah. You'll meet the rest at dinner, I should think. If they're all here." he said as he pulled off his leather jacket. He had been sweating profusely, so his shirt clung to his body. Madison couldn't help but stare. Dave noticed and grinned. "Like what you see?" he teased as he pulled his shirt off.

Madison grinned in reutrn and pulled her shirt off as well. "Dunno, hwo about you?" she asked flirtasouly. "Yeah, I'm lovin it, why do you ask?" he whispered as he pulled her against him, staring into her brown eyes. She blinked in surprise, then pulled his head down and kissed him. Dave picked her up, as her legs automatically wrapped around his waist, and walked toward the half pipe, which he obvously slept in. As the pair laid down and began to engage their tongues, the door opened and in walked Trini. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING IN HERE?" she screamed, making them jump. Madison jumped up, grabbed her shirt, pulled it on and ran out. "Dammit Trin, I was about tongue kiss her!" Dave yelled. This was doing nothing for his hormones.

Downstairs Madison bumped into a blonde girl about Trini's age. "Hello." she said, with an accent remiscent of Xander. "I'm Ctaherine, but you can call me Cat." she said warmly. "I'm Madison." she replied, shaking hands with the girl. "Oh, so you're Dave's new girl." she said. "Why is every one so surprised when I say that?" she asked, thoroughyl confused. "Well, Dave doesn't date that often. His last girlfriend was an independant musician. She still visits from time to time, and also sings on the record lable." Catherine explained. Madison nodded. She stared at a picture hanging above the fire place. In it was Dave leaning against the wall, looking like he wanted to kill someone, Ian sitting on the ground in a yoga positon, Derak breathing fire, Anthony tossing some dice up and down, and Justin raising a glass of sake in a toast. In the backround was the ruins of several cars and such. "When was that taken?" she asked, pointing. "Huh? Oh, that. That was after Justin won a demolition derby." Catherine said as they walked into the kitchen.

Catherine opened the door and pulled out a bottle of carona. "You want something to drink?" she asked. "As long as it's not alcohol." Madison said. "Why?" Catherine asked. "Cuz when I drink I turn into a slut." she explained. "I'm pretty sure my brother wouldn't mind, Maddie." Ashlee said as she came in dressed in a hot pink bikini. "Girl, don't you have anything else to wear?" Trini asked as she followed. Ashlee shrugged. "Ian seems to like it." she commented. "Yeah, well he ain't had a good lay in awhile, sis." Dave said as he walked in the room, clad in a pair of black cargo shorts and nothing else. "Don't you wear anything other than black?" Madison asked. "Hell no. Never know when I gotta go to a funeral." Dave said as he leaned against the counter. "Now what wouldn't I mind?" he asked. "If Maddie here got drunk and acted like a slut." Ashlee said bluntly. "The fuck I wouldn't!" he said, looking highly offended. "I prefer my women sober." with that being said, he jumped out the window and into a pool, where he was joined by Xanta.

Madison looked at Ashlee. "Do you have to be so blunt?" she asked exasperatedly. "Yeah. I always cut to the chase, don't you know that?" Ashlee said as she opened the fridge and grabbed a beer as well. "Mom would kill you if she saw you drink." Trini told her. "Well then I'd say it's a good thing she isn't here then." Ashlle replied as she cracked it open. There were the sounds of a motor cycle pulling up outside, followed by Dave letting out a whoop of excitement. "Whassup, Trent?" he yelled from the pool.

Trent looked down at him as he hualed himself out of the pool, Xanta close behind him. "When did you get back?" he asked Dave. "Few hours ago. Where's Kira?" Dave askeed as he flipped his hair back. "She'll be here tommorow. She's got a concert tonight. Heard you got a new girl." Trent said as he tossed dave a towel. "News travels fast among the old gang, don't it?" he grunted. Trent laughed and nodded. Inside Madison looked at Ashlee. "How many people did you tell about me?" she asked, slightly panicked. "Just Catherine here. Not my fualt she told every other female member of the gang." she said with a shrug. They watched amused as Dave threw Trent in the pool, Xanta barking joyfully. Trent resurrfaced and grabbed dave's ankle, pulling him as well.

* * *

In Briarwood, the police were swarming around the Rocca mansion, trying to figure out what the hell happened. "I was coming up the stairs..and I saw that horrid boy stabbing Paul, then spit on him." Mrs. Rocca sobbed to an ever patient Vida. "Can we check the video survailance systems?" Vida asked. "They were shut down before all this happened, Vida. After he killed Paul, he shot me with a stun gun, and kidnapped your sister!" she wailed at top volume. Another officer tapped Vida on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear. "I'll be right back, mom, I have to check something." she told her hysterical mother, like she'd ever hear her anyway. 

As she stepped into Madison's room, she noticed one thign right away: the bed sheets were turned down, as if she had just ripped them from the bed. That wasn't like her sister at all; she had to have everything organized and in its proper place. Then she saw what they had wanted to show her: there were ropes tied to each bed post, and there were large spots of semen. "I want semen sample taken to the lab immediatly." she ordered, knowing that if her sister was gonna fuck some one, they would do it outside the house. That meant one thing: she ahd been raped. By who was the question, and shge intended to have it answered by the time the night was out. No one raped her baby sister and got away with it.

* * *

Back at Dave's house, the whole group was standing outside, enjoying some of Justin's awesome bar-b-que. Jason and Trini watched how Dave and Madison interacted, noticing the extremely high level of sexual frustration that was ever present. Jason grinned at his girl friend, who nodded. He stood up, and banged the serving fork on the grill, effectively getting everyone's attention. "Okay, Trini and I have an announcement to make." he began. "Your fuckin in the pool every night? We already knew that!" Justin yelled, and got slugged across the face by every female in the vicinty. "No, you dick, we're engaged." Jason said, a bit perturbed that Justin would say something like that. Everyone began clapping and congratulating the two, except Dave, who pulled Jason aside. "If you hurt my sister, I will hunt you down, cut your dick off, and force feed it to you. Savvy?" he asked so only Jason could hear him. Despite being a hell of a lot stronger and more skilled than Dave, Jason nodded. 

Later that night, Madison was taking a shower, thinking of everything that had happened over the past few days. It all started when she saw Dave throw some dude out of the club. As she turned the water on, she failed to notice that some one had entered until she heard the toilette flush. "Who's out there?" she yelled. "Yo mama." she heard Dave say sarcastically. "God, I hope not.." she said aloud. Dave laughed as he left the room. As Madison finished drying herself off, she got dressed and went into Dave's room, where it was understood that she would be staying. Upon entry, she saw Dave working out like he had been a few nights ago when she had her little...accident. He stopped when he heard the door close. Turning toward her, he was slightly shocked when she wordlessly pulled her shirt off and walked over to him. "Wanna finish what we started, big boy?" she asked in a low, sultry voice. He nodded and they started again. This time, they were interrupted by Justin and Anthony busting the door down and snapping pictures. Let's just say that Dave was tied to a chair to stop him from killing them. Madison sighed. Would they ever get to finish making out? By the way things were going, probably not.

"Hey, guys, you might wanna see this!" Derak called from the living room where he was watching the news. They all trouoped in, to see Paul's face on the screen "In recent news, Paul Gincarlo was brutally murdered at the home of his furture wife Madison Rocca, who was kidnapped by the murderer after he raped her. Police have no leads at this point, but are refusing to give up." They all stared at Dave. "You killed him?" Justin asked quietly. He may be a total goof ball, but when it came to death, he was serious as stone. "No, I did." Madison said. She then told the tale of what happened. "So that's why you're here with Dave." Jason said as he rubbed his chin. "Yeah. And now that bitch I call my mtother is blaming him for kidnapping me. I'm surprised she didn't give them a full desciption of you, Dave." she said bitterly. Dave sighed.

"You have to go back." he said quietly. Every one in the room stared at him like he was crazy. "What? Why?" she cried . "So your mom'll stop worrying about you. I know it don't seem like it, but she does love you.. You need to go back." he explained. "Can we talk about this in private?" she asked. He nodded, and the two went out on the porch. "He must really like her." Trent commented. Kira shook her head. "No. He loves her." she corrected. "That explains a lot.." Ian muttered.

Out on the porch, the air was so thick with tension that Dave could've cut it with the knife in his boot. "Look, I'll be coming back soon, too, okay?" he said desperately. "Promise?" she said looking into those emerald orbs she had grown to love. He nodded. "I swear on my honor." he whispered as he hugged her. As she pulled away in the car she had brought here, he whispered something, and his words were swept away in the wind. Whatever it was, she heard it and whispered the same thing. Dave looked up at the full moon, and went back inside, ignoring the looks he got. As he shut the door to his room, he wound back and dealt a devastating haymaker to his punching bag, damn near breaking it in half.

As Madison roared down the road, she thought about what he had said. 'She loves me? Ha. I'll belive that when I see it.' she thought as she saw the exit sign for Briarwood and changed lanes. Glancing in her rear view mirror, she saw a car following her. "Bad idea.." she said in a low, dangerous tone. She floored the accelerator and pulled into a powerslide, shooting around the curve at about seventy miles per hour. A sign flashed by that said 'Briarwood-city limits' She sighed, and changed lanes. As she pulled into her driveway, she couldn't help but feel a little scared. How did one deal with this kind of situation? It didn;t matter, she had to face her mother sooner or later.

* * *

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 


	5. Face your Fears

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs and the plot, so you can off your rabid lawyers.

* * *

Chapter Five: Face your Fears

As Madison opened the front door and stepped into the front foyer, she was all but tackled into a massive bear hug by her teared up mother. "Where were you?" she sobbed out. "I'm fine mom, nothing happened." she assured her mother. It seemed so alien to be hugging her mother like this, normally they fought constantly. Dave's words came floating across her mind right then 'I know it doesn't seem ilke it, but your mother does love you..' she smiled as she relized this was true. "I'm home now mom.." she whisperd as she hugged her mom back, something she hadn't doen since the fifth grade.

In a massive office, a man sat behind a solid oak desk, staring at the paper in front of him. His son was dead? How? This was impossible. Now who would secure his legacy as the crimelord of Briarwood? Whoever did this was going to pay, along with their entire family. Picking up his phone he dialed a number. "Yes, I need your best fighters and investigators. ASAP. No, I don't care how much this will cost, I assure you I can pay it. No, that is all. Oh, and make sure that they come ready for a war." the man said as he hung up the phone. He had a pretty good idea who had killed his son, and knew better than anyone how dangerous he was when angered. "Dave, I WILL kill you this time..you can count on that.." he said as he stared across the city from his awesome view. Juan Gincarlo had never been so furious in all his life.

Vida was in the crime lab, analysing the semen sample she had found. It wasn't the new bouncer, that was for sure. Luckily for her Xander had all his employees take a DNA test during the hiring process, or she would have squat for a case right now. She sighed as she drew another blank on yet another one of the cities sex offenders. Sure, Briarwood looked peaceful and all, but that was only one side of the spectrum. The crime in this city was insane, as were most of the denizens of the criminal population. "Still searching, captain?" a voice said. It was the cheif. "Yes sir. Still nothing. It wasn't the guy everyone says did it." she said as she massaged her temples. "Keep at it, Captian." he said as he left. Vida was struck by a sudden thought. What if it wasn't some one with a previous offense? With renewed vigor, she typed in a new list of search criteria, and stared at the result. This changed everything. The rapist was Pual, who was already dead. Now the only question was, who killed him?

There was a knock on the front door of the Bly residence. Xander opened the door yawning, not expecting to see the most powerful man in the city standing there. "Mr. Gincarlo, what a pleasure. What can I do for you?" he asked smoothly, while shaking on the inside. This wasn't good. "I want to know where Dave is." he said coldly. "I don't know, he hasn't shown up for work for the past few days." Xander confessed. Gincarlo snorted in disbelief. "You keep records on where he lives, don't you?" he sapt. Xander nodded and motioned for he and his body guard to come in.

As he rooted around in the files, Gincarlo nodded to his gurad, who snuck up behind Xander and hit him across the back of the neck with a police baton. Xander fell into a crumpled heep without a sound. Gincarlo grabbed the files and left, leaving his gurad to finish Xander off. As he was about to deal the finishing blow, an arrow whizzed throuigh the air and buried itself in the guard's chest, killing him instantly. Chip came down the stairs, looking furious. Nick came back in, panting, carrying the files. As the pair helped Xander to his feet, Nick noticed that there were two files missing: Dave's and Madison's. "Xander what all is in these files?" Chip asked as he stowed his crossbow. "Everything.." he whispered. "Bring me the phone. I have to let them know.." he said through the pain in his neck.

At Rocca manor, Madison and her mother were having a talk. About what, you ask? Anything. Everything that they had missed in each other's lives up to this point. Their conversation was cut short by the phone ringing. Madison answered it, and her smile quickly turned to a look of sheer terror. She slammed the reciever down and ran back into the den. "Mom, where do you keep dad's old guns?" she asked frantically. "What? Why?" her mom asked, fearing the worst. "There are men coming here to kill us." she said as she began to tear the place apart looking. Her mom laid a hand on her shoulder, and handed her a .32 caliber pistol and about five clips of ammo. "Mom..?" she asked hesitantly as her mom pulled out a tactical twelve guage. "If thy're going to kill us, we're taking them with us.." her mom said as the doors burst open. Madison opened fire, taking down a guy as soon as he entered. Madison's mom fired, and took donw two more. As the two women fought for their lives, Gincarlo loaded his weapon outside, and prepared to fire. It was an M203 grenade luancher. The men standing outside with him covered their ears as he aimed, and fired, destroying almost everything in the room. "Now we go to kill him.." he said silkily.

Inside, Madison groaned and pushed some debris off of her. To her horror and disgust, the "debris" was a human torso. No arms, no legs, just the head and the chest. Then she saw a sight that made her want to cry until judgement day. There, on the floor, with a chunk of wood through her heart, was her mother. She was dead. The phone, which had miraculously surivied, rang. Picking it up, she heard the sound of maniacal laughter before the line wnet dead. She pulled out the pistol her mom had gave her, and shot it. With that, she limped out of the room, mostly because of the shrapnel in her left leg.

At the police station, Vida was about to crack the case, when the alarm went off. "What happened?" she yelled when she saw the news. Her house was on fire. Her mom was dead. Madison was nowhere to be found. "I'm going to investigate." she yelled over her shoulder at the cheif, befor e he had a chance to object. Arriving on the scene, she immediatly saw it wasn't an accident. Lying on the ground was the weapon used to do the deed: an M203 grenade luancher.

Out at Dave's house, they had gotten the same phone call, and were preparing for war. They had gone as far as setting up a few claymore mines. Anthony sat in the small tower on the roof with his long range weapons at his side, with Justin sitting next to him, manning the .50 calibur machine gun. Jason had left with the guests and Trini, after Ian claiming "this wasn't their fight". The said shaolin was perched in a tree watching the road. Derak was far back, in charge of the explosive batteries and the distribution of ammo. Dave stood in the middle of the road, as if daring some one to attack his home. Hearing a twig snap, Ian let out a bird-like whistle, alerting the others. Anthony peered throung his scope, and fired. The people out in the woods never knew what hit them as the Big 5 utterly destroyed them before they even invaded the perimitter.

Dave looked at all the bodies lying on the ground. "Come on, we gotta bury em." He said with a sigh. Ashlee emerged from the same area the thugs had been in, without a scratch on her. "I really wish you guys would learn to be more subtle." she said as they began to dig. "Why? You never are." Dave grunted as he heaved a body into a grave. They might've been their enemies, but that didn't mean they didn't desreve a proper burial. Dave stopped suddenly. "She's in danger.." he whispered to himself. "Ian, come with me, the rest of you, go join the others." he ordered. They didn't have to ask why, mostly because they already knew why he was doing this.

Meanwhile, back in Briarwood, Vida was racing to find her sister before whoever destroyed the mansion did. As she pulled into the parking lot of a convient store, she saw some one had another guy pinned against the wall. She was about to interfere when she heard part of the conversation. "Where? Where did he take her?" ione growled. The one pinned against the wall screamed in pain as he was slammed against the wall. "W-wolf plaza.." he managed to choke out weakly. The guy dropped him and threw a small pellet on the ground, which exploded into a huge cloud of smoke.

Ian stared at Dave. "Did you have to use a smoke pellet?" he asked as they leaped from building to building, thanking their stars that they had had intense Ninja training. Dave made a very digusting noise and ignored Ian, focusing on the energy around him. He had learned the hard way that you had to have absolute focus on your chakra, or you'd get hurt really bad. Ian didn't seem to have that problem. All his friends were better than him at something, and that was what drove him to be better.

Vida couldn't belive it; the two bouncers Xander had hired, were both pyschics of massive mental power. Telekinesis, pyrokinesis, mind reading, you name it, they could do it. What really sparked her intrest was that they both had ninja training from a young age, which explained their mastery of the martial arts. So that was how they were able to do some of the stuff they did.

Gincarlo sat behind his desk again, except this time his chair was turned toward the window. There was a flash of lightning in the distance, accompanied by a crash of thunder. Then, the rain began to fall like it was shot out of an M16A2 rifle, pounding on the windows with abandon. During another flash of lightning, he could've sworn he saw tow figures actually sticking to the sides of buildings before leaping to another. He stiffened. They were on their way here. Spinning his chaor around, he assembled the gurads on every floor. This time, he would be ready. This time, he would win. This time...Dave would die.

The pair stopped on the roof across from Gincarlo's building. "So, how do you wanna go in?" Ian asked. Dave closed his eyes and used his pyschic power of energy scan. "There." he said, pointing to a window that led to a cubicle filled room. "Why there?" Ian asked. "Because, the walls will give us some cover untilwe can get the guards out of the way. Besides, I always wanted to do this." he finished with a feral grin. Ian returned it. It was time for them tio show why they were called the most extreme men in freestyle sports entertainment. And those guards were gonna gets a front row seat, with a free ass kicking, on the house.

Up in Gincarlo's office, Madison was brought in, her left leg bleeding profusely. With a wave of his hand, Gincarlo used one of his own pyschic powers and healed it. "What?" she said as he slapped her across the face. "So your the whore that killed my son, eh?" he sneered as he punched her in the stomach, then kicked the side of her face, sneding her sprawling across the floor. "Get up. It's much more fun if you fight back.." he hissed like Paul had before he raped her. Madison got up and luanched herself into an impressive display of acrobatics, landing weak but quick hits on Gincarlo every five seconds. With one swift side kick, he knocked her out of the air and into a bookshelf, destroying it and scattering books everywhere. "Is that the best you can do?" he scoffed as he ducked a roundhouse kick, and countered with a low kick to the back of her kneecap, forcing her to a knee, and giving him the oppurtuinity to follow up.

Dave took a deep breath, and took a running leap off of the building, crashing through the window. The guards immediatly turned their weapons on him and fired as Ian soared throguh the hole in a soaring back kick, landing right in the thick of the gunfire. With amazing speed and agility he and Dave executed devastating tag team moves, destroying the environment around them. After five minutes of it, they were done. "That was too easy, aye?" Dave said as he kicked one to make sure he stayed down this time. "Nah, you're just in the zone." Ian replied as they opened the office door, only to have Madison come flying out. Dave jumped and caught her, and set her down. Turning toward the office, he spotted Gincarlo. "You son of a bitch..fighting girls now are we? What, has your skill deteriorated so muuch that you won't face me alone?" he spat as Ian looked at her wounds.

"As if you would stand a chance, Dragon." he sneered. Dave growled and charged. The two began throwing punches and kicks at the same time, speed and angle, making thier fists and feet collide with small thuds. Dave used a spinning back kick to knock Gincarlo out the window, and followed, the two battling as they fell. Madison tried to sit up, only to have Ian push her back down. "Don't worry, they'll be back." he promised. Then he noticed she was clutching a pistol, shaking violently. He smiled grimly. He hoped for Gincarlo's sake that Dave killed him, because if he didn't, Madison probably would.

As the two fell, they both flew away from each other and kicked off of a building, crossing in midair, and landing on oppisite roof tops. It was as if they were re-enacting the climactic fight scene between Neo and Agent Smith from The Matrix: Revolutions. Dave stared across the gap at his long time arch-enemy, with a look of such hatred that the devil himself would've been scared. Gincarlo returned the look, and they both leaped at each other again.

Inside the building, Ian watched in fascination. He had never seen his bro fight like this. By now he would be falling and have to break off his assualt. "How are they doing that?" Madison asked. "Ninjitsu." Ian responded, watching intently. This was one hell of a figth, and would make an awesome memory sphere when they got home. Dave and Gincarlo both came crashing through another window, still fighting. Madison saw a flash of metal in Gincarlo's hand, and the next thing they knew, Dave had a knife sticking out of his chest. Gincarlo laughed, and prepared to kill him. There was a crash of thunder, followed by another sound: a gunshot. Gincarlo looked down at his torso, to see blood flowing over his shirt like a rose in full bloom. He then looked at Madison with a look of shock, and stumbled backwards, then fell out the window.

The doors to the elevator slid open, and the S.W.A.T team flooded in, led by Vida. "Madison, are you okay?" she yelled when she saw her sister. Madison nodded, then pointed at Dave, who was slumped against the wall, coughing blood. "Get me a med unit up here, stat!" Vida yelled into her radio. "Captain, we found the owner of the building." an officer said over her radio. "Where is he?" she asked. "Laying in a crater at the bottom, dead." the voice said. Vida looked at the three people who were in the office. "Madison, I want the truth. Who killed him." she said slowly. "I did." they heard Dave's ragged voice say. "Then you're under arrest." she said. "He's lying, I did!" Madison burst out. Vida stared at her. "And I stabbed Paul!" she yelled. "Madison, settle down. You don't know what you're saying." Vida said, in an attempt to diffuse the situation. She looked at the S.W.A.T. team. "Go secure the rest of the building, I'll handle here." she said.

When she turned around, she saw only Madison sitting there. "Where did they go, Madsion?" she said. "They left." she said as she cried silently. "I know you really killed them, okay? There's a reason he tried to convince me otherwise: prison changes people. Take a look at yourself now, then look back at who youm were before this whole thing started. An ordeal like this is nothing compared to what prison will do to you. You understand?" she asked as she helped her up. Madison nodded, and looked out the window. Vida looked too, and there were was a flash of black colored light. Madison pulled out a light blue stone, and held it up, making it flash as well. "Madison, what was that?" Vida whispered. "That was how they say good bye." she said softly as she limped toward the elevator, not knowing what the future held. But she did know this: she was ready for it.

Years later, Madison would stop to think about that time in her life, when she had danced. It seemed so long ago, and now she was a top director in Hollywood, and pychologist. There was a knock on her door. "Come in." she said without looking up. "Miss Rocca, there's someone here to see you." her secratary said. "Who is it?" she asked. "A man named Ian." the secratary said, looking bewildered. Madsion's head snapped up. "Send him in." she said shakily. Ian walked in, with a look of anguish on his face. "Dave is dead." he said as soon as the door closed. Madison dropped her pen. "When?" she asked, barely restarining herself from crying like a baby. "This morning, in a car accident. Him and Trini were driving, and they got hit by a drunk driver." he said as he shook uncontrolably. "The irony. Dave could take a fatl weapon blow, yet he couldn't survive a drunk driver. Trini escaped unscathed." he said as he laghed/cried. "The funeral is tommorow." he said as he stood. Madsion put her head in her hands.

The next day, a small group stood around the casket as it was lowered into the ground as Justin played a funeral dierge on his bagpipes. As he stopped, Ian stepped forward to give his speech. "Dave was a proud person, who never backed down from anything. He was..a good friend, and a great ally. He will be missed..." Ian said as he broke down and starte to cry. He nodded to Anthony, who raised a rifle to their air, and fired. As the group left, Trini pulled Madison aside. "He wanted me to tell you that he loved you, Madison. That's why we were coming here." Trini said as tears trialed down her cheeks. Madison felt something brushing against he leg. It was Xanta. "He wants to go with you." Trini said quietly. Madison nodded. As the group walked away from the cemetary, a shining white being rose from the grave. It was Dave. He smiled. "Live free, and die well, my love." he whispered to Madison's retreating form as he rose to the skies.

* * *

And so it ends...

REVIEW!


End file.
